


Sleep comes first

by lockheartss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, its basically just kissing with implied sexual content, lots of kisses, might remove the sexual stuff and change it to teen bc I feel dirty :(, tbh I don’t know if this really counts as an m rating but oh well, they’re both just really lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockheartss/pseuds/lockheartss
Summary: Maki always overworks herself to the point of exhaustion, leaving Nico way too lonely and desolate for her own good.- rated m just to be safe, but its not explicit or anything





	Sleep comes first

“Maki,”

The redheads ears perked at the call of her name, as she dropped her book and diverted her attention to the whine and soft, gentle footsteps down the hallway to her office.

Before she knew it, she felt the all-too-familiar feeling of her lovers small arms wrapping around her neck, comfortably resting her elbows on top of Maki’s broad shoulders.

She felt herself shiver a bit at the contact of the warm contact, her breath hitching before she felt Nico move her face around to Maki’s and give her a longing kiss, letting out a soft groan as she brought her hand up to Nico’s smooth cheeks, coaxing her to deepen the kiss.

Before long, both had to pull away to breathe. Nico smiled and brushed away Maki’s disheveled bangs as Maki still held her eyes shut, licking off the remains of Nico’s strawberry lipgloss that had made a mess of her own lips.

“You really need to get some sleep,” Nico kissed her forehead and rested her chin on top of Maki’s head, before continuing her lecture. “You’re starting to look a bit unkept for a doctors daughter.” 

Maki bit her bottom lip as she rested her chin on Nico’s shoulder. She wanted to be mad, but Nico was right about this one thing. She really did need more sleep. Staying up to the morning every night just wasn’t going to cut it if she wanted to be any successful. Nobody would trust a surgeon that got an hour and a half of sleep every night.

“Mmhm.” She groaned and nuzzled her way into Nico’s neck. Nico felt hopeless at this point, it was like she was a broken record speaking to Maki like this all the time. She knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere, but it was worth a shot, anyway. It all ended the same. Every night Maki would just pass out with her head in a book, literally. Nico wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth of her girlfriend next to her again.

“Okay.” Nico took her chin off Maki’s head, and took both of Maki’s hands into her own. “I hope you study well.” She smiled.

Maki smiled back. “Thank you.”

Nico bit her lip. Why did she have to fall in love with one of the most smartest and stunning girls in the world? 

Nico squeezed Maki’s hands gently before letting go and starting to trail out the doorway. “I love you. You know where to find me if you finish early tonight.” Nico once again caught herself sounding like a broken record and scolded herself. She began to walk back to her and Maki’s room, reveling in the moonlight of the beautiful sight she loved entering every night. It was always stunning, much like the girl who helped set it up.

She uncovered the bed that had a heavy duvet adorning it, thankful that the bed’s heat was already on. It didn’t take her long to fall into a deep slumber with the warmth clinging to her body.

-

Meanwhile, Maki had already given up on any kind of research she was doing. She had already closed her book long ago and instead began to twirl her hair.

All of this was taking a toll on her. She knew she wouldn’t have much time to herself, but she wasn’t expecting that she wouldn’t even have time to sleep in her own bed with the girl she loved.

It was exactly why she had been so stern on not dating anyone, for the fear of her not being good enough. She didn’t have many options; she’d either be forced to marry, or actually find someone she liked but could never find time for them. Bonus points if they only wanted her for her money. That was a thing that apparently happened in her family all the time. But Nico was different. Nico was understanding. Nico didn’t want Maki for her money. And, still, Maki knew it broke her heart, though, and it broke hers too. 

Maki’s eyes darted across the room, only to find tons of medical books littered across the shelves. Her heart began to beat fast, before she made her decision and reached to turn off the desk lamp, which was burning hot due to it being on so often.

The room drowned in darkness apart from the nightlight that was in the hallway. She got up from her chair and began to stumble towards the light, deciding to close the big heavy door to the office.

Out of sight, out of mind. 

She was lucky the bedroom was close. She clutched the door handle and pushed inwards.

“Nico?”

Maki stood in the cracked doorway. No response. 

She opened the door up a bit more and began to lightly walk across the floor. “Baby?”

She could only see Nico’s sleeping figure, sleeping on her side and cuddled up in her soft, pink pajamas and thick bedsheets. Maki couldn’t help but smile.

She slipped into their bed, immediately melting into the soft, cloud-like feeling she had desperately craved.

“It took you long enough.” Nico stuttered, wiping her eyes as if she had been sleeping for years.

“I know. And I’m sorry.”  
Maki inched closer, pressing her body into Nico’s back, and making them fit like puzzle pieces.

Nico’s breath hitched at the gesture. It really did take her long enough.

“But, I’m here now.” Maki had draped her right arm over Nico’s stomach, her hand inching slightly under the pajama fabric, feeling her warm skin. She softly began to stroke, as she leaned to kiss Nico’s neck, many gasps escaping her lips.

Maki’s hand had continued to trace the smaller girls stomach as her kisses got more spacious, going to her jawline and behind her ears.

“Mm. What’s gotten into you tonight?” Nico still sounded a bit groggy, but was beginning to melt into the lips and hands of the other girl like putty.

“Nothing,” Maki had now moved her hand away from her stomach, and placed her hand on top of Nico’s chest through her pajamas.

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Maki could feel the rapid heartbeat with every breath Nico took.

Maki began to turn Nico over to her back, before leaning her head down to Nico’s and kissing her longingly, once again tasting the same lipgloss as earlier. She moved her right hand under Nico’s head to clutch her hair and bring her closer.

“Maki, mmf, you’re.. you’re not being f-fair..” Nico spoke out in broken sentences. 

Maki pulled away as Nico blushed. “What am I being unfair about?” She teased the raven haired girl.

“You’re going to regret asking that.” Nico smiled and brought Maki in for another kiss, much tougher than before, and quickly turned them over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my dumb guilty pleasure fic. I love to imagine my otp’s cuddling so I thought I’d whip this up instead of sleeping for school in 5 hours ;0  
> Still trying to get the hang of fanfic writing; I’ve wrote quite a few more fics but idk if I’ll post them since they don’t really make sense. I have an idea for a great nicomaki au though if I ever get the chance to write it.


End file.
